


TOUCH

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Dongho, Cat Hybrid Dongho, Dog Hybrid Aaron, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Kwak Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Aaron takes care of Dongho.





	TOUCH

**Author's Note:**

> AHHAAHHH hehheehehe my first hybrid fic AHA woo! enjoy! if it seems rushed at some parts, just know i gave up near the end WAH it's so hard writing 
> 
> follow me @ifwesegno on twitter :DD

It’s hot. It’s too fucking hot.

  


The room is stifling, filled to the brim with humidity and heat. The heat sticks to his skin, creates moisture that drips down the length of his body.

  


It’s much too fucking hot right now. 

  


Dongho raises his head up from the plush carpet, gains the attention of his owner. He wants to ask Minhyun if he’s feeling this heated as well, if he feels so warm that he could melt.

  


His unfocused mind betrays him, and he can only stare silently as words escape him. His gaping mouth must amuse Minhyun, because his owner, his  _ beautiful _ ,  _ gorgeous _ owner, cracks a smile as he observes Dongho. 

  


Dongho vaguely acknowledges the small man next to Minhyun. Aaron’s owner, Minki, is breathtaking as well. He has large, owlish eyes that blink endlessly. His button nose is adorable, perfectly proportioned to his face. Dongho doesn’t miss Minki’s delicate lips, cupid’s bow pronounced and pouting. Overall, Dongho understands why someone as pretty as Minki is always accompanied by someone as good-looking as Aaron.

  


Minki’s mouth is spouting words, and Minhyun’s responding animatedly. Dongho can only watch stupidly as silence flows out of their mouths.

  


Minhyun turns to Dongho again, offers the cat a gentle smile and a quick thumbs-up. Dongho relaxes at his owner’s actions. He feels much calmer, much more accepting of the heat that overcomes him.

  


He suddenly yelps. All eyes turn to him. He cranes his neck around, is met with an excited Aaron, panting his head off. 

  


The dog has his hands fisted on Dongho’s ass, repeatedly squeezing his behind like it’s dough. Dongho cringes, slightly kicks out his leg to hurry Aaron up. He needs to be taken care of right fucking  _ now _ .

  


“Ouch!” Aaron yelps behind him. Dongho hisses as he feels a large hand crack against his ass. It  _ stings _ , and he’s ashamed when his hole clenches, pain urging on the crawling heat to spread through his body.

  


“You’ll pay for that, kitty.” The hybrid behind him shuffles and kneels down.dongho flinches into the air when hot puffs of air hit his tender asshole. He can only grunt his displeasure when he hears an annoying chuckle escape Aaron. He’s annoyed.

  


He’s annoyed, and wants to continue voicing his anger, but Dongho absolutely  _ flushes _ when he feels wetness suddenly lick right between his legs. Aaron’s tongue travels along Dongho’s body, from his swollen cockhead, along the red length, past his balls, and up to his pink, trembling hole.

  


Dongho whimpers, tries to close his thighs and hide. His tail brushes down, whacks away Aaron’s face and covers his exposed body. He’s embarrassed, yet the slick along his private areas makes him quiver with secret want.

  


He hears Aaron huff, hears the dog’s tail thump against the floor, and feels a rough hand grip his tail. His white fur is yanked up; Dongho yowls with pain. 

  


“Be good, kitty. You don’t want me to fuck you dry, do you?” Aaron teases. Dongho cringes at the thought. “Be a good boy, yeah?”

  


“Yah, let go then.” The painful grip loosens, and Dongho immediately swings his tail up to Aaron, wraps it around his neck. He slightly pulls on the dog, urges his face towards his ass once again.

  


A timid squeak comes out of him, “Get to it then.” Mocking laughter from the humans echo around the room. 

  


Aaron must have gotten more eager, rut creeping in faster by the second, because he doesn’t reply, doesn’t bother reprimanding the cat for speaking rudely. He instead dives in to Dongho’s buffet of an ass.

  


Dongho lets out a lewd, downright  _ dangerous _ moan as Aaron’s tongue makes broad, digging licks on the sensitive rim. His hole is throbbing, quivering at the onslaught of slick and saliva, but Aaron must have slipped into raw instinct. He doesn’t falter, shows no hesitation as Dongho’s body starts twitching intensely, overstimulated by pleasure.

  


The cat clenches his fingers and digs his sharp nails into the carpet. His tail, once wrapped around Aaron’s neck, unfolds itself and starts whipping at the air, side-to-side motions showing his satisfaction at the speed.

  


A whine cuts through the air as Dongho arches, ass raising up further to Aaron’s mouth. The older hybrid presses rougher strokes, saliva collecting even more on his tongue and drooling onto the hole below him. He lets the tip of his tongue dip into the tightness, barely opening up the kitten.

  


The kitty on the floor can’t take it anymore; he needs a stronger stimulation, a more filling sensation, than a slick tongue around his puckered hole. He shoves his hips back when he feels Aaron’s tongue dip slightly into his hole, forces him to shove it all the way into his warmth. 

  


“ _ Hnngh! _ ” The sudden entrance makes him wail to the ceiling, eyes clenched and teary. It feels so fucking  _ good _ to have something—anything—up his ass that he nearly cums at the wiggling tongue deep inside him.

  


The tail behind Aaron thumps even harder against the wood floor. The tongue inside Dongho starts making circles, licking his walls from the inside. It pulls back and slams right back, slick with more saliva from Aaron’s mouth as he re-wets his tongue.

  


It feels much too dirty, too filthy, as Aaron fucks his tongue into Dongho. The wet of the tongue and his hole create a lewd squelch with every pull and push. Combined with the breathy gasps and moans of Dongho, the room fills with the stifling sounds of sex.

  


Long trails of saliva slide down Dongho’s hole, down the smooth perineum, and down his red length. The sticky liquid cools on the flushed skin, making Dongho shiver slightly from the cold sensation. Aaron keeps digging into the heat with a fast stroke, drooling onto the skin, and creating rivulets of saliva that coat Dongho’s skin.

  


Dongho’s head hangs in the crook of his folded arms, sounds muffled from embarrassment as the volume increases from the tingling sensations. 

  


“Aah,” Dongho grits out, “just fuck me already _. _ ” The tongue suddenly curls in his hole, cutting off his begging into broken high-pitched moans.

  


A large hand comes down against the inside of his thigh, and he jerks as the slap stings the sensitive skin. The flesh blooms with heat, and Dongho clenches his thighs together to soothe them. He rubs them, shivers as the wet saliva and drool cools his stinging flesh.

  


“You’re feisty, Dongho,” Aaron giggles playfully, “but okay!” Aaron raises himself up on his knees, brings his cock to level with Dongho’s ass. He purses his lips as he eyes the dry length. He cringes at the burn that shoving himself in raw would result in.

  


With bright eyes, he slicks himself up using the excess dripping saliva on the larger man’s ass. He slides his length up against the tender skin, whines as the gliding sensation brings small jolts of pleasure up his cock. He thrusts forward and back, a poor imitation of what he could be doing properly. His dick glistens against the light the more he keeps moving his hips.

  


Dongho’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels the thick head catch his hole’s rim on every movement. He raises his bottom up higher, eager to finally stick the whole cock in himself already. He’s itching just to get fucked already. 

  


“Aaron,” a silent pause as Aaron patiently waits for the satisfying word, “please.” Aaron grins, pleased with how well he can break down the lithe body below him.

  


He lines up his cock with the puckered hole and pushes in. 

  


_ It’s in _ . 

  


Dongho’s eyes water as the girth stretches him out to his fullest. 

  


_ It’s in _ . 

  


Every inch, every vein, every single detail of Aaron is felt against his heated walls as he slowly pushes in to the hilt. 

  


_ It’s finally in _ . 

  


Dongho’s breathing is harsh and clipped as he’s split open. His stretched hole burns as he’s worked over his limits, yet he revels in it. He’s proud of taking Aaron’s cock so well, proud of being a good boy for all of them. He keeps breathing shallowly as he adjusts to the thickness. 

  


Aaron finally mounts Dongho properly. His smaller hips are flush to Baekho’s sweaty thighs, skin sticking together with heat. His hands grab at Dongho’s firm waist, fingers digging into the flesh to have a stable grip. Aaron shudders, head to toe tingling with satisfaction as his instinct to bury himself to the hilt of the cat is fulfilled.

  


His sensitive cockhead twitches inside the velvet heat. Aaron winces as the concentrated stimulation proves too much, too pleasurable, to just stay still. He readies himself to move, finds himself pulling his hips back as he gazes down at the cat.

  


Dongho snaps his neck back to stare at Aaron. His eyes look glossy, glazed over as he barely makes eye contact with the one splitting him wide open.

  


“Aaron _ , _ ” Dongho whimpers, face twisted back to find Aaron’s gaze, “I’m so  _ full _ .” Aaron groans as he slowly pulls out, every inch, every detail of the thick cock felt by Dongho’s rim. 

“I know, kitty, but you’re doing so well,” Dongho clenches his eyes, body opening up at the praise from his mate, “taking me  _ so well _ .” Aaron shoves himself back into the tight space. He keens loudly at the tightness once again.

  


He stays stock still once again, tries to find rationale when his nerves become frayed. It’s too much for the hybrid to handle, the tightness sucking him in and massaging his cock with periodic clenches.

  


His eyes widen when Dongho suddenly pulls his body forward. They blink in surprise as he then slams his hips back, forcing the cat to fuck himself on Aaron’s cock. 

  


“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Aaron wets his lips at the delicious sight, at the pretty kitten using Aaron like a toy to satisfy his heat, “you’re so fucking hot.”

  


Dongho glares at Aaron behind him. Why the fuck is this bastard just sitting there on his ass when he clearly knows that Dongho wants to be properly, thoroughly fucked? A low growl rumbles through the cat’s throat.

  


“Yah. Rut me properly, mutt.” 

  


“Ha!” Cackles come out of the dog. “Kitty, you’re so cute.” A hand caresses a thick, firm thigh. He kneads the sinewy muscles, breaking into a smile when they jump under his attention. He continues groping the muscled man, small whispers of a moan coming out of the body below him.

  


Dongho barely has time to react before his body is pushed forward, chest landing straight onto the carpet. 

  


“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he mewls. Strong, rhythmic strokes slam Aaron’s hips into Dongho’s. Every single thrust brings the large, hot length deep into Dongo, makes his toes curl as Aaron’s cock reaches up into sensitive spots. 

  


It’s too  _ deep _ , too  _ much _ , feels like Aaron’s digging straight into Dongho’s stomach and more with just his long length. He’s constantly clenching right around Aaron with every stroke over his prostate.

  


His ass feels hot, hotter than the rest of his body. The skin is burning from the fast snap of Aaron’s hips. Even the wandering hands land quick smacks against the surface, making the pretty behind blush a cute cotton candy pink. 

  


The cock slipping in and out of his ass centers the intense heat around his hole especially. It’s too hot, too rough, too deep that Dongho can’t differentiate between pleasure and heat. He becomes dizzy at the sensations.

  


“A-ah… umph,” constant moans and garbled sounds escape Dongho’s mouth as he barely takes Aaron’s pounding. His mouth opens bit by bit, volume becoming louder and tongue slacking from the intensity.

  


Dongho’s pink tongue peeks out his mouth. He feels saliva gather, slide down his tongue onto the floor. He watches it drip, form a small puddle as he keeps vocalizing useless noise.

  


He’s drooling. He’s so dumb with pleasure that’s he’s  _ drooling _ . He clenches his eyes from embarrassment, cheeks flushing even more.

  


A hand threads through his hair. Aaron pulls the hand towards himself, bending Dongho’s neck back and forcing the face to show itself to the room.

  


“Wah, kitty, you’re drooling!” A harder thrust than usual digs the tip into the furthest depths, makes Dongho scream softly. “Not even bitches in heat act like you. Yah, kitties are way better.”

  


Dongho can’t stand the humiliation as he’s forced to look into his owner’s eyes, into Minki’s eyes, even Aaron’s focused gaze as the dog leans forward into his vision.

  


“You’re so pretty, Dongho. And you take me so well.”

  


He clenches his jaw, his hole, at the praise. He whines again when his ass tightens around the thick cock, making it seem even bigger against his walls.

  


“Mm…” Minhyun smiles warmly at his pet, “he’s a very good boy, isn’t he?” Warmth fills his whole body as his owner compliments him. His stomach bubbles with hearts and butterflies as Minhyun proudly watches his cat take Aaron as well as he can.

  


Dongho’s hair is let go, and he hangs his head down, determined to show how good he can be. He wants to make Aaron cum, make him knot his tiny hole and lose control.

  


He starts rocking minutely with Aaron’s thrusts, throwing his ass back and forth to meet the strong hips. He bites at his lips until they turn red as the added force slams the head of the cock deep and rough into him.

  


“Oh  _ fuck! _ ” Aaron’s howl brings out a snort from one of the men watching them. 

  


Dongho’s breathing turns irregular, even pausing at times, when the forceful thrusts pick up in speed. At this point, Aaron’s just rutting into the warm, wet body, satisfying his most primal instincts. The loud smacks and squelches from the joined bodies dominate Dongho’s senses, and the smell of sex and sweat permeates his brain. 

  


Dongho’s lust-filled brain refuses to keep up as Aaron continues fucking into his hole. He’s reaching the highest pitch he’s ever done as Aaron continues speeding up, pushing himself in and forcing a thickening cock into his ass.

  


Aaron’s eyes are closed as he concentrates on the rapidly swelling girth as he nears the finish. He desperately wants to knot Dongho, fill him up with a satisfying load and plug him up. He wants to feel Dongho whine and wiggle around as his stomach is fed.

  


The thickened base of his cock becomes too large, too much to handle, to the point where he can only manage small aborted thrusts. He knows he can’t keep shoving himself back in, so he manages one last heavy thrust. He pushes his hips in, pushes the swollen knot past Dongho’s entrance, and cums.

  


He leans forward and covers Dongho’s broad back as he groans and whines. His balls tighten up as he feeds Dongho’s ass with hot, thick cum. Each shot sends waves of shivers down Aaron’s body. It’s much too good, much too pleasurable and addicting for the older one.

  


Thick, strong shots of cum taper down to smaller spurts as time passes. Dongho’s stomach slightly pushes out as cum continues to be fed deep into him. He’s plugged up, made to take all of Aaron and provide him with a tight willing hole to cum into. It’s delightful.

  


The thick base of Aaron’s cock refuses to budge, locking in the length and the hot cum inside Dongho’s sloppy heat. He’s milking it for all its worth as the knot remains large and throbbing right behind Dongho’s tight rim.

  


He pulses and clenches his hole rhythmically around the knot. Each squeeze forces a small dredge of cum to leak out of Aaron’s cock. They’re small, the tiniest bits of essence and lust that Aaron manages to pour into the hybrid. Dongho still mewls deliciously at each drop that he can feel warm up his already hot insides.

  


The burning load in him already brings Dongo close to the edge, so he continues the tight milking of Aaron’s cock. His head hangs low, eyes shut as he focuses on the pleasure running through his body. The thick mass near the base of Aaron’s length is pressed directly on Dongho’s prostate. With every clench around the still hard cock the knot presses harder onto the fleshy sensitive spot, making Dongho wantonly moan and shudder.

  


He’s  _ so  _ close, it feels so fucking  _ good _ , and he keeps  _ squeezing on the knot like it was his fucking life _ . 

  


Dongho’s eyes open suddenly, gasp loud and sharp as someone touches his ears. He looks up, catches Aaron holding a delicate white ear between his index and thumb. 

  


“Ahh-hah, Aaron,  _ no _ ,” Dongho whines desperately, “it’s too  _ good _ .” The fingers rub around the sensitive ear, pressing into his most pleasurable spots. 

  


Dongho’s body snaps as the constant pressure against his prostate, the full length within him, and the soothing rubs pull him to his completion. The hybrid shouts and yelps as his legs tremble and overload with pleasure. His mind clouds and blanks as his nerves become fried, and his cock spurts thick, stringy cum onto the carpet.

  


“Unnh, ah, ungh,” each wave of pleasure brings small gasps and sounds out of Dongho. His body jumps with aftershocks, making Aaron wince as his hole continues clenching around the sensitive length, knot having already calmed down through Dongho’s orgasm.

  


Dongho lays limp on the floor as his body becomes lax and his legs give out, Aaron wrapped over his broad back. A hand combs through his hair, often brushing against his soft ears. The cat closes his eyes and relishes the calmness of the afterglow, of the soft sighs in his ear as Aaron slowly doses off against his body.

  


“Dongho,” Minhyun stands tall over the pair with a blanket,” have fun, yeah?” Dongho flushes slightly and nods. He feels infinitely better,  _ happier _ , after spending time with Aaron.

  


Minhyun throws the cotton blanket over the two laying on the carpet. He bends down and gives a soft pat on Dongho’s head. He smiles comfortingly.

  


“Rest for a bit, and when you wake up, Minki and I will be here with food, okay baby?” 

  


“Ah…” Dongho softly replies as his eyes droop, “okay. Thanks, Minhyunnie.” He only manages to catch some rustling as Minhyun stands up and a small sigh from the dog covering him before he slips off to sleep. Safe. Warm. Happy.

  


He hopes he can do this way more, especially if he’s surrounded by his favorite people.


End file.
